jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel Craig
|occupation= Actor - James Bond |years_active=1992–present |first_appearance= Casino Royale (film) |last_appearance= No Time to Die (film) }} Daniel Wroughton Craig (born March 2, 1968) is an English actor. Born the year after the release of You Only Live Twice, Craig is the first James Bond actor to be born after the start of the film series, also making him the first Bond actor to be born after Ian Fleming died. Much media attention has also been given to him for being the "blondest" official Bond actor. Biography He was born in Chester, the son of a steel erector and an art teacher. He was brought up in Prescot, near Liverpool. He attended Hilbre High School, West Kirby (near Liverpool) and played rugby at nearby Hoylake Rugby Club. He moved to London when he was 16 to join the National Youth Theatre, later securing a place at the Guildhall School of Music and Drama. The Role of James Bond As early as February 2005, Craig had been named in the media as a possible contender to replace Pierce Brosnan as James Bond. On April 6, 2005 Craig was reported to have been signed by EON Productions as part of a three-film contract worth £15 million, however, this news was later debunked by the BBC who contacted EON for an official report. According to Craig, MGM offered him the role but the Broccoli family never got in touch with him. .]] Finally, on October 14, 2005, Eon Productions named Daniel Craig as the sixth actor to portray 007, taking over from Pierce Brosnan. Craig signed a three-film contract, with the first, Casino Royale, to begin filming in January 2006 with an expected release of November 2006. The announcement was made at noon in London at HMS President, a Royal Naval Reserve station at St. Katharine Docks, on the banks of the River Thames downstream of Tower Bridge. ---- Selected Filmography Trivia *Due to being the "blondest" Bond actor, Hollywood has nicknamed him 'James Blonde'. *Both Craig and Sean Bean have appeared in the ITV series, Sharpe. '' Personal life His first marriage, from 1992–1994, was to actress Fiona Loudon, with whom he has a daughter, Ella. After that marriage ended, he later was in two serious relationships, one with German actress Heike Makatsch that ended in 2001, and with American film producer Satsuki Mitchell, which lasted from 2004 to 2010. He was also rumored to have had an affair with his ''Layer Cake ''co-star Sienna Miller in 2005. Craig and Rachel Weisz, his co-star in the film ''Dream House, started dating in December 2010 and were married on June 22, 2011 in a small ceremony in New York with only four guests including Craig's daughter Ella and Weisz's son Henry. The couple had been friends for many years'' before their relationship turned romantic while working on ''Dream House. Craig and Weisz had their daughter, born on September 1, 2018. External links * Daniel Craig Info Craig, Daniel Craig, Daniel Category:Casino Royale actors Category:Quantum of Solace Actors Craig, Daniel Category:Spectre Cast Category:Real people Category:Everything or Nothing: The Untold Story of 007 cast Category:No Time to Die Cast